


church

by dreamsinbloom



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Pawsten, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, as it is, awsten knight - Freeform, patty walters - Freeform, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsinbloom/pseuds/dreamsinbloom
Summary: if you were church, i'd get on my knees





	church

**patty's p.o.v**

"look at you, down on your knees like you're praying," says awsten smirking and looking down at me. i want to tell him to shut up but i know that will result in a worse punishment.

"kind of ironic considering why you're getting punished," he chuckles. awsten took me to church earlier today, he told me to be on my best behavior but i definitely wasn't.

_i kept teasing him, rubbing his thigh, whispering dirty things in his ear. it escalated to the point where awsten dragged me out of the chapel and took me into the bathroom, he pulled me into a stall and pushed me up against the wall._

_he was pissed, he was also hard as a rock, i could see it clearly. he got a bottle of lube and a butt plug out of his pocket, which thankfully had zippers because it would be a disaster if those fell out._

_"why the fuck did you have those with you?!" i exclaim in a shocked tone. "i always have it with me just in case you decide to act up, which obviously you did so it's good i had it with me."_

_"shut up," i mutter. he slaps my ass causing a yelp to escape my mouth. "don't talk back to me, you're already getting punished, do you want it to be worse?" he growls. "n-no sir." "thought so slut."_

_he pulled down my pants and boxers, squeezing and slapping my ass a few times. "don't make a sound," he says before slowly pushing the butt plug into me. i bite my lip, trying not to moan. "good boy, " he says pulling my pants and boxers back up._

_"a-are we just going back in and sitting through the rest of the service?" i ask nervously. "right after i get off, there's no way i'm going back in there with a hard cock," he says undoing his belt and pulling down his pants and boxers._

_i bite my lip as he wraps his hand around his cock, starting to pump it and biting his lip, making sure to keep quiet. i can feel myself getting hard, but i know i'll be in even more trouble if i try to get off as well._

_"get me some fucking toilet paper," he growls knowing he's close to release. i immediately grab some for him, i can feel the plug move a bit inside me as i reach for the paper._

_he lets out a soft moan as he releases, knowing it'd be idiotic to be too loud. i hand him the paper and he wipes himself down, "thanks baby. we need to get back in there, i know my parents will know somethings up if we don't go back in there soon."_

_i simply just nod, knowing that the plug will make me uncomfortable and horny the whole time, i'm no longer excited or happy about being here._

"i-i know sir," i reply to his joke. "get up and get on the bed," he says walking towards the bed and undoing his belt. i'm still wearing the plug, if i'm lucky he'll be taking it out now.

"on all fours, baby boy." i do as he says, i feel like i'm about to be fucked but i doubt i will. i can hear awsten getting undressed, "don't think you're getting lucky baby, i'm not fucking you yet."

i almost groan, but stop myself, i don't want a worse punishment. i can feel him climb onto the bed, "i'm gonna take the plug out of you baby boy," he says softly. "okay daddy."

i bite my lip as he does so, i'm trying not to moan and goddammit is it hard. "you're being such a good boy, patty, but that won't save you from punishment."

i break and let out a quiet whimper. i can practically feel him roll my eyes, "you just earned yourself two more spankings." "i'm sorry, daddy," i say blushing. "let's get it over with now kitten, okay?" "o-okay sir."

"good boy, now get off the bed and stand up." i do as he says, he sits on the bed in front of me, he smirks up at me and motions for me to walk forward. i walk towards him and he pulls he across his lap. "now baby, i want you to count and thank me for every spanking, got it?" "y-yes sir," i stutter. "good boy."

he spanks me hard without warning, "fuck! one, thank you sir," i yelp. my cheeks turn bright red and i can feel myself getting harder. he continues to spank me, 16 more times, by the end of it i'm a panting, hard mess.

"baby boy i can feel your cum leaking through my boxers, lick it up," growls awsten, i stand up and look at him, he gets off the bed and points for me to get on my knees. i do as he says and when i look up at him he's got a shit eating grin on his face.

"lick it up kitten," he smirks. i swallow my pride and do as he says, slowly licking the cum off of his boxers, his cock growing harder by the second turning me on even more. when i'm done i look up at him and i can practically see the lust in his eyes.

"now pull off my boxers, baby boy." i decide to do something i know will turn him on even more, i take the top of his boxers in my mouth and pull them off of him, "fuck," he mutters. he steps out of them once they're at his ankles and i throw them somewhere in the room.

"now suck me off." "yes daddy," i say, i start by spitting in my hands to make sure it won't be dry, and then by wrapping my hand around his cock and and pumping it, to make him harder.

"fuck, baby, suck me off, enough of this teasing shit," he moans. i nod in response and take his cock into my mouth, i use my hands as well, because we all know that the key to a good blow job is to use your hands too.

he lets out loud moans and whimpers as i bob my head and basically let him fuck my throat. at one point he grabs me by my hair and has me take him deeper into my mouth. i gag a bit, but make sure to not make it too noticable.

"ahh, fuck baby boy, i'm close," he moans. i take him deeper into my mouth as somewhat of a response. "fuck baby boy, let me, fuck let me come in your mouth please." i hum in response and look up at him for the first time since i've started.

his faces reads absolute pleasure, he looks so fucking hot, i just want him inside me. "fuck!" he exclaims as he cums, releasing into my mouth. i swallow his cum immediately, it taste hot and salty.

i take him out of my mouth and grin up at him, i love pleasuring him. his moans and whimpers are like music to my ears. i also love it because i get off on it.

"fuck baby, you're so good. if you keep being this good i might fuck you tonight." i blush and smile, "really daddy?" "yes kitten, now c'mon and get on the bed for me. i'll be back, i need to go get something."

i get on the bed and wait for awsten to come back, after about five or so minutes he's back in the room with a pair of white handcuffs and a pastel pink blind fold.

awsten walks over to me and puts the handcuffs on me, "are they too tight?" he asks kindly. "no, they could be tighter," i reply. he tightens them a little more, "are they okay now darling." "yes daddy."

he attaches them to the headboard by a small part which is raised slightly, making it taller than the rest of the headboard. "kitten i'm gonna blindfold you now if that's okay." "it's definitely okay daddy."

i hear him start to chuckle, "you look like such a little slut right now baby boy." "i'm your slut, daddy, all yours." he caress my inner thigh, causing a shiver to go up my spine. "that's right kitten, all mine."

i feel him climb onto the bed, i bite my lip, nervous but excited because i have no idea what he's going to do to me. i can feel his hot breath on my neck before he starts to leave sloppy, wet kisses all over my neck.

i start moaning as he kisses his way down to my inner thighs, leaving hickeys as he goes. when he reaches my thighs he starts leaving hickeys instead of kisses, "fuck, daddy, please suck me off," i moan.

he chuckles and i feel the vibration against my skin, "you fucking wish baby boy, i'm gonna tease you for however long i like, and then i think i might let you ride me." i bite my lip to suppress a moan, i fucking love riding him.

he starts to kiss his way back up to my mouth, continuing to leave hickeys. when he kisses me, he kisses me hard, grabbing a fist full of my hair and pulling me as close to him as possible, grinding down on me, making us both even harder than before.

"baby boy, ride me please," awsten whispers in my ear. "gladly." i hear him get up and open the night stand drawer, he's probably getting a condom and some lube. i hear the opening of a package and i can tell i was right.

"you want prep baby?" he asks. "no daddy." "okay kitten, i'm gonna warn you before i start though, i don't wanna hurt you," he says sweetly. "okay daddy," i reply.

i hear the bottle of lube being opened and then a couple of seconds later i hear it close. "baby i'm gonna lower you onto me, okay?" says awsten softly climbing onto the bed. he lifts me up and then slowly lowers me down onto his cock.

i let out a loud moan as i adjust to his length. "ahh fuck," i hiss, it's painful but i know it'll start to feel more pleasurable soon. i start riding him, letting out loud moans and groans as he fucks me.

"fuck baby boy, you're so good," awsten moans into my ear causing my cheeks to burn up and turn red. "ahh fuck!" i yell as i feel his dick hit my prostate. "h-harder," i moan, tugging at my handcuffs, i need to pull his hair so badly right now.

"baby i'm so close," moans awsten, gripping my hips as i continue riding him. "m-me too daddy," i groan. "don't cum until i say you can, i get to cum before you." i let out a small whimper, "o-okay daddy." "good boy," he mutters.

awsten starts thrusting faster and harder and i start grinding down on him even more, he yells my name loudly and digs his nails into my hips. he pulls out of me, causing a groan of frustration to escape my lips, and discards the condom.

i feel him untie the blindfold, and i squint a bit, getting used to the light. awsten's covered in sweat, making him look even hotter. he bites his lip and looks down at me, "you wanna get off baby boy?" he asks. i nod my head, "fuck, please, i need it so bad!"

he smirks down at me, "beg for it then." i glare at him, "fuck no!" "well it looks i'll just be leaving you here, handcuffed to the bed with a raging hard on," he chuckles pulling on a pair of white boxers.

i groan loudly, "ugh fine i'll fucking beg," i say giving in. awsten leans against the door frame watching me, "go on then slut, i'm waiting." i roll my eyes and sigh.

"daddy please come get me off, i'll be a good boy. i'll be your little slut, i'll do whatever it takes for you to come get me off, just please do, i need it so badly, i'm aching for it." awsten bites his lip and walks back over to the bed, "good enough baby boy."

he climbs onto the bed and starts kissing down my chest to my inner thigh, he makes sure to leave even more hickeys than before. "enough with the teasing aws, please just get me off," i beg, i need release so badly.

"hold on kitten, let me get some lube, i don't think you'd like a dry handjob," he chuckles. i watch him closely as he pours a bit of lube onto his hand and then teasingly wraps his hand around my cock, squeezing it slightly.

"you fucking asshole, just get me off!" i exclaim. "hold on kitten, let me get situated," he says climbing completely on top of me. "hi," i giggle. "hi lameass," he says before kissing me hard and wrapping his hand around my cock causing my eyes to widen.

awsten starts pumping my cock causing me to moan into his mouth, as i do so he takes it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. we don't even battle for dominance because it's quiet clear that he's in control.

he continues to jack me off and kiss me hard, making sure to take a break from kissing me to leave hickeys and kisses on my neck. i can feel myself getting closer and closer to orgasm, "fuck, daddy, i don't know how much longer i can hold it," i moan.

"go ahead baby boy," he says before kissing me hard. i moan into his mouth and feel myself release. awsten pulls away from the kiss smirking, "awsey where are you going?" i ask.

"i'm getting a towel to clean you off with baby, i'll uncuff you in a minute, i promise." he comes back into the room a few minutes later with a towel, he cleans the cum off of me and then uncuffs me, checking to make sure my wrist aren't red or bruised.

"baby can you get up so i can change the blanket, i don't think you wanna fall alseep wrapped up in a blanket covered in cum," he giggles. i get up off the bed and while he changes the blanket i slip on a pair of black boxers.

after he's done changing the blanket we crawl back into bed together, he wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. "i love you so much cutie," he whispers before kissing my cheek. "i love you too awsey."


End file.
